The present invention relates to a steering column, and more specifically to a steering column in which a first steering column member is pivotable relative to a second steering column member.
A known steering column is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,716. U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,716 discloses a steering column in which a first steering column member can be pivoted relative to a second steering column member. A tilt lock bar has a first end portion movable with the first steering column member relative to the second steering column member. The tilt lock bar moves relative to the second steering column member upon pivoting of the first steering column member to any one of a plurality of pivot positions relative to the second steering column member. A pair of coil springs are normally tightly wound around the periphery of the tilt lock bar so that, when fully wound, they grip the tilt lock bar and prevent relative movement between the tilt lock bar and the second steering column member. Rotation of a lever about an axis of the tilt lock bar causes the springs to become partially unwound and release their grip on the tilt lock bar. When the springs become unwound, the first steering column member can be pivoted relative to the second steering column member.